


Город цепей

by White_Kou



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый Наместник ненавидит город, который отнял дорогих ему людей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город цепей

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Trishka

Заходящее солнце окрашивает Недремлющее море в цвет крови, когда Авелин приходит с рапортом. Что нового ты расскажешь мне, подруга? Еще одно сборище малефикаров? Незаконная торговля лириумом под носом у Каллена? Или очередной дом разграблен в Верхнем городе?

Киркволл, ты стал моей персональной цепью. Ошейником, который вот-вот задушит. 

Что святого осталось в тебе? Взорванная церковь, развороченные Казематы, залитые кровью улицы. Изуродованный труп некогда изящного Орсино, выжженная изнутри Мередит и Андерс, пустыми глазами смотрящий в небо. 

Авелин докладывает, но я не разбираю слов. Я слышу лишь тревожный зов ее души. Пора уходить, Хоук. 

Да... 

Она покинет меня, моя верная Леди-Капитан. Вернется в Ферелден, на службу к королю Алистеру. Скоро, очень скоро война с Орлеем позовет ее домой.

Дом...

Я вздыхаю и передергиваю плечами, когда Авелин уходит. У меня его нет. Я сжег свой дом десять лет назад руками Порождений тьмы. Я уничтожил свой дом год назад, всадив нож в спину лучшего друга. 

Дворец пустеет. Становится тихо. В сумерках беззвучной тенью ко мне скользит Аришок. Я горько смеюсь и закрываю глаза. Ты был прав, о великий последователь Кун, когда хотел сравнять здесь все с землей. Ты ошибался, мудрейший из воинов, признав меня достойным соперником. Твой призрак смотрит на меня с насмешливой горечью. Уходи, я и сам знаю, что зря согласился защищать этот город. 

Город, который забрал у меня семью и друзей. 

Темнеет, но никто не приходит, чтобы зажечь свечи. Слуги помнят - Наместник любит темноту. Мне ни к чему свет. Он навсегда погас в моей душе.

Скрипят двери, и в тронный зал входит единственный, кого я желаю сейчас видеть. Мой верный слуга. Мой раб. Мой телохранитель и моя опора. Мой Фенрис.

— Господину Наместнику долгих лет здравия, — насмешливый голос заставляет темноту расступиться. — Сегодняшний обед мог стать для тебя последним.

Фенрис без церемоний опускается на пол у трона и срывает ненавистные ему сапоги, разминая пальцы ног.

— Твоими кушаньями пришлось немного попичкать одного старательного слугу, пока он не раскололся где взял яд.

Я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы, любуясь сиянием лириумных меток.

— Ребята, которыми поделилась Авелин, толковы, но в бою почти полный ноль. Жаль, выбирать было не из кого...

Я знаю, что он расскажет мне о том, как медленно тянул жилы из контрабандиста ядами, пока тот не указал на заказчика... А потом, как допрашивал озлобленного папочку-аристократа какой-то девочки из Круга, которую храмовники зарубили в бою. Я не хочу этого слышать.

Я наклоняюсь к тебе и долго целую твои потрескавшиеся соленые губы. Ты отвечаешь... Медленно, нежно. Без страсти. Страсть умерла в нас, Фенрис. 

Ты берешь инициативу в свои руки, спешно распуская завязки на моей мантии, и стягиваешь с меня штаны. Ты долго ласкаешь меня губами, заставляя забыть о Киркволле, магах, храмовниках... Я снова схожу с ума, словно мы вернулись на три года назад и страстно берем друг друга на моей широкой кровати. 

Потом ты медленно опускаешь бедра, насаживаясь, и начинаешь раскачиваться, закусив губу. Я прижимаю тебя к себе, делая размеренные толчки все более резкими и быстрыми, заставляя тебя сладко всхлипывать, вцепившись когтистыми перчатками в спинку трона.

Только ты искренен со мной, Фенрис. Здесь и сейчас, в этом проклятом лживом городе, ты доказываешь мне, что я все еще жив. Что я не умер, что я еще могу чувствовать.

Мой порывистый, честный до грубости, эльф. Ты дрожишь в оргазме, сжимая меня в себе. Я кончаю, с сожалением отпуская эти яркие, чистые эмоции.

Прижимаешься ко мне лбом, стараясь восстановить дыхание, а я глажу твою спину, завидуя Изабелле, которая уплыла на корабле месяц назад. Я завидую Мерриль, которую снова приняли долийцы, признав своей Хранительницей. Я завидую Варрику, который ушел в неизвестном направлении с Бьянкой за плечом.

— Фенрис? — Я лениво перебираю твои волосы, которые сейчас кажутся ореолом над головой святого.

— Мм? — ты испытывающе смотришь мне в глаза. 

Я любуюсь твоими широкими скулами и полными, искусанными губами. 

— Фенрис, ты останешься со мной?

Мой голос звучит как-то надрывно и жалко, ты шипишь и отводишь взгляд в сторону, но я ловлю твое лицо руками. Я долго молчу, понимая, что после сказанного возврата уже не будет.

— Нам надо уходить, Фенрис, — наконец решаюсь я.

Ты молчишь несколько секунд, в удивлении приподняв брови. 

— Ты только сейчас это понял, глупый маг? Я уже говорил — что бы ни случилось, я с тобой до конца. 

На рассвете мы срываем со сбруи лошадей фамильные гербы и покидаем город, по щиколотки закутавшись в плащи. Стража без интереса провожает нас взглядом. На подъеме к Расколотой горе я оборачиваюсь и смотрю на эти проклятые стены в последний раз. 

Прощай, Киркволл, город рабов. 

Я разорвал твои цепи.


End file.
